sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gamerboy123456
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Gamerboy 9.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Surge the Lion (Talk) 23:00, May 31, 2011 what the hell?! What the fucking hell do you think ur doing with two of my photos, Red's photos, and Ivy's photo?! You can't use those picture in a gallery unless you ask first!!! Who the hell do you think you are?! I'm telling them about this, you hear me?! a very angered/enraged Ouka-noir 02:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Yea man what's up with that!? Do you know how LONG IT took me to do those fucking photo's are out of your fucking MiND?!!!! p.S: i'M REMOVING ALL THE PHOTO'S U STOLE!!! D:< very pissed Red the hedgehog 11:34, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You could've asked me to do a speedpaint of your character for you. You didn't have to use my pictures that took me more than an hour to make Ouka-noir 16:04, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I used microsoft paint. shadowen took me a while to make. Though she came outt really well. Just ask if you want me to make a pisture of her for you Ouka-noir 16:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) No prob. You should check out ivy the seedrian's page to see whats been updated if you haven't already. ;) Ouka-noir 17:02, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thnx. Just ask if you want me to do another one. By the way, I'm a girl and you can still call me a Dude. ;) Ouka-noir 18:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, im not sure if i can help too well. Maybe pink can help (even though she hasnt been on in awhile :/ ) Anyway, if you're taking their photos and recoloring them, it doesnt make them yours. Doing tiny tweaks doesn't make them yours either. If this isn't the problem, i think they're getting kinda steamed because pink made the rules because some people are FLOODING this site with tiny stub articles, including you. (no offense) You might want to just back down a bit on the articles, or at least make them longer. If these articles aren't from you, u could try to help us find who's making them, cuz they're really spamming the site. Sorry i wasn't much help. Surge the Lion 23:35, June 6, 2011 (UTC) finished the pic of Gamerboy for you, im really tired and luckily got it done Ouka-noir 03:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) check the gamerboy teh spidermonkey page to see it Yea, I forgive ya gb(hope its cool for me to call you that) I overeacted a bit, and i going to be making a story based on the movie:Hangover(the first one) And i would love it if Gb the spidermonkey could be in it... Sorry we got off on the wrong foot =( Red the hedgehog 11:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hangover Story Sup Gb! I just made the story check it out whan you get a chance! It's pretty funny...Red the hedgehog 14:15, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I slept till noon today. I also made a pic of Linda the Bat for Red. I'll do rex for you. Ouka-noir 18:51, June 7, 2011 (UTC) No prob. MY FINGERS ARE NUMB!!!!! Ouka-noir 19:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) sorry sorry, i have to see an actual page and have the owners permission. If you have him write me i'll try to do it Ouka-noir 03:25, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gb! i gave my chara red a new theme song! I think it'sd a good song, but i want someone else's opion..Link Just click the link on the page that say:To the stars... Red the hedgehog 18:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I dont use paint - I use Paint.NET because its better. Its safe and free to download so you can ask a parent if you can download it. And It usually takes practice - - I have been recolouring for a year. So, just keep practising and I gaurentee you shall get better. I can take requests you know? Ivy 19:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes it open. I'm have to kinda re-write it though...Red the hedgehog 11:29, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I have a page for nicole on here already if you want to put info in it but if you edit anything i already have, i will be REALLY PISSED. Surge the Lion 23:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) one page, its easier that way Ouka-noir 15:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) which ones and for what porpus? Ouka-noir 16:43, June 10, 2011 (UTC) i suggest putting the links for the characters on ur reply Twilight Rebelion Later! I'm in the midst of making the following characters ones with the * by them are finished. Nicole the cat*, Sly the hedgehog*, Katniss the swallow, Rue the humming bird, Bishop the german shepard, Mallow the rabbit, Cyber the echidna, Nyx the cuger, Nile the dragon, Rex the tiger, Sky the hawk, more to come Sorry. I just don't have time! GAHHHH!!! sorry, had to get that out of my system. Ouka-noir 18:14, June 10, 2011 (UTC) if you have a suggestion for a character, just ask. here's the link for the catagory page The twilight rebelion is an organization of mobians trying to deafeat a group of mobian/demons who took over a place called Twilight Country. Thus they created the Twilight Rebelion to stop them before they spread to other countries and cities. Their leaders are Nicole and Sly. Co-captins are Katniss, Rue and Bishop. The computer wizs are Mallow, Cyber and Nyx. Then there are the followers which there are many of; the only one from the country of Twilight is Nicole, thus she is a great aspect because she knows the land better than anyone. Ouka-noir 19:12, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I hope you don't mind, but i made my character charm the echidna, your chara:amber the echidna, sisters since charm and tikal are sister... Red what paint format do u use for your pictures? they look really nice! Ouka-noir 18:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) how do u use it to do that, i already have gimp2 Ouka-noir 19:34, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ......... thnx? by the way, you did her robotice arm wrong and u got the colors wrong as well.... sry i had to bring out the flaws in ur drawing :( Ouka-noir 01:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) its fine, wat do you think of this pic i just did for my character Snake Eyes? My cat also died today, she was 19 years old Ouka-noir 02:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) thnx, i made a few more pics of him last night, i was 2 bord Ouka-noir 16:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey I have 2 things. 1 is that did you see what an anon (somebody without an account but edits anyway), put on your character, Maniac the Hyena's page, if you didnt they put that Alison is a recolour and that the person who created her has no heart in creating characters because they are stupid or something. Which isnt true because All your characters are awesome =D. I deleted it and blocked the person so we shouldnt see any of that again. I also experienced them, they said Sarah was a putrid recolour of Cream - she is an old character. 2 is that I found out you had Gimp, and Im getting it when I get my new laptop in 2 weeks or something. So do you have any tips on it? IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 17:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I have seen lots of trolls, people erasing information and replacing it with innapropriate language, people spamming - even my brother broke our rules D=. Im gonna try and make our teacher do a lesson about gimp because we have it at school =D, Ive managed to make a friend suggest one cuz im like that. IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 09:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) DISSREGARD THAT I'M A FURRY WHO LOVES THE COCK, and has no creativity. do ya? :3 do u wanna help wit the Shade the Alchemist story? well, u can suggest somethings and offer up some of ur chracters fo i can think about it, though i do have an idea fr the begining- ouka ill try to fit silver demon in, as long as u give me a link to his page.... cause i dont know who he is.... :3- ouka u mean Gin. Of course he's gonna be in it!!! I thought u meant a character of urs... :3 I actually have a pic of him- ouka yo gb? i like your new story, can i be in it?(its cool to say no) Red the hedgehog here, its not my best work you know that picture you posted of you with Gamerboy or something? If thats you then you look a like this kid who was in my class once O_o IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 11:24, August 3, 2011 (UTC) O_o freaky.... Luckily i got bored and made a diagram of whose who while back =D IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 17:27, August 3, 2011 (UTC) red,manuel the fox, and crash the hedgehog... look them up for info... BTW love the story so far!!! Red the hedgehog i like the story so far. Just a quick little thing, things between Nicole and Sly haven't been going so well because of their last few dates, read Twilight Rebelion Shadow of the Night to see why that is- ouka about the twilight rebelion story, i accidentally deleted part of the story when I was actually trying to add somethings into it, so just to let u know; new parts comin up. Twilight Rebelion's going to Tokyo!!!! A. Have u read my new story, Xion's Breakaway? B. I like how u mentioned chan-chan in the last chapter in ur roomates story and C...... Yea, I don't know what to say fr C, it just seems that there has to be a C after the A and B; Tee Hee :P- ouka thnx, u know the song breakaway right? Well i think it goes really well with this chara- ouka Contest As of today, I, Ouka-Noir have decided to host a contest. The requirments are to create a character of your choosing and you are aloud to recolor and use other characters as long as you ask the owner of the character first. I will post the results in one week, on Augest 13, 2011. The First place winner will get a story written by me about whom ever or whatever they want along with one picture of any characters of their choosing. Second place will get a picture of any character they want and third place will recive a character drawing for their main fanchara. Good luck to all who enter, Ouka-noir 17:29, August 6, 2011 (UTC) talkpage. It says that on the contest page- ouka hey, GB (hope u like the nickname) I made a pic last night that i want to show u, If u've read my Xion's Breakaway story, I'd better tell ya that this pic will appear in it at a certin point in the near future. I was going to add lightning lynx in, but decided against it.- Ouka thnx, by the way, u know how Team Destrutix is basically the rivals of Team Chaotix right? Well, Xion was dating Espio and is now dating Lightning (if u couldn't tell from the story that they were meant for each other) and now she's trying to choose between the team she's been with for a long time and the team that is offering her a chance at a new life. The reason she's bleeding is because Team Chaotix and Team Destrutix try to KILL each other and Xion was the one who made then knock it off.... after defeating a couple of dozen beasts who stood in her way. thus the claw mars and torn clothes- ouka (nice pic of gamerboy) A, contest results will be posted on the Ouka-Nori Contest page. B, when did u make that new user id? and C, my dad's taking me to get a new 3DS today!!!! Ouka-noir 22:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) here's ur third place prize from the contest I was hosting, - Ouka-Noir just an idea, but maybe u should add in the detail about nicole's new look when Ivy asks the question. She cut her hair out of annoyance because of Sly's comment of Girl's with long hair should play the damsil in destress, she sort of broke up with him becasue of that then cut her hair up to her shoulder blade's ends. She was mad and I bet Nicole explains that to Ivy. - Ouka-noir 05:21, August 16, 2011 (UTC), just an idea I read the story and it KILLED me!!! I love how it ended, though I feel sorry for Rex and Tim.... Don't mess with Nicole when she's mad!- Ouka made the pic.... i couldn't add Bokkun in though... Sry. - Ouka I'm having trouble with making the video so here's a link to a video, just watch what he does in the video. Kamakazi Ghost 22:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) CHAT'S LAAAAAGING get on the chat!!!- Ouka hey, my laptop hates chats.... sry... try starting one up and we'll see what happens- Ouka yea, i saw an Eeror with page warning on the page. U should check out my Ouka the Wolf page and Shiro Fireolf pages, they look pretty good... YAY!!!- Ouka try now ouka was a wolf recolored form tikal... now she looks more like a wolf to me. and i actually like pokemon too, i have diamond, leafgreen, ruby, emerald, platnium, heart gold (ds), soul silver (ds), pokemon explorers of sky, explorers of time, pokemon mystery doungen blue, pokemon black, pokemon white, pokemon rangers 1 2 and 3, pokemon battle revolution, pokepark, pokemon rumble and that's it.... I have a lot- Ouka and the wolf's name is Shiro (sh-ee-ro) Here you go lol, I told you i'd get it done by today =3 Pink-peril 17:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Can Ivy be in the Roomates 2, that would be funny considering how she acts in the live chat is how she acts normally, just more physchotic. XD And by pictures you mean just a picture of the character? IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 22:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) hey, i read about ur character casting and was wondering if u could add Xion to it, here's a new pic of her i made especially for it. (I made it so that Xion is blind in her right eye if u can't tell, now she relies on kicks; u might want to check out her profile to read about her blindness)- Ouka (I like how she came out/ also a pic of her when she was twelve and after she was teased by some bullies who teased her blindness) Could Racquett and Felvin be in your Roomates 2 story? =D I'll help with pictures if you want too? Pink-peril 12:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) alright, then why not add in Kurogane the Cat? Check out his page for the details and here's a pic fr u- Ouka hey, i know i already asked if u wanted to cast Xion and Kurogane and just to let u know, I think u should add Xion's pet/companion in as well, just minor parts like appearing on Xion's shoulder or popping up out of her bag or something like that and he always talks in third person like... Mokona wants Game-B's cookie!! (he calls Gamerboy Game-B because its funny and he plays around with names and nicknames alot, like Vy-Vy for Ivy and Timy-Roo for Tim) he's funny and cute. take a look at Xion's profile to see what ever else u need to know Hahaha, It looks great! =D Pink-peril 15:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) the chat still hates me... so when r u gonna start ur stroy? Is mokona gonna be in it... I bet Gamerboy will not like him much... Hee hee- Ouka can't wait to read it!!! And is Mokona gonna be in it? - Ouka just a bit of info, Mokona always sleeps with Xion because he likes it when she rolls around because he finds it like a roller coster or something like that and if Xion wants anything with gold, it would be to pay off the loan on her aunt's farm lands... Just an FYI- Ouka alright, but could u change the reason for her going to the mountain, plz! And one more thing, Xion's a lavender cat, not pink its okay, i really like how the story's going and how u portrayed Mokona. Can't wait to read the next chapter. And, just an idea, maybe they are faced with a group of demons that are trying to get the gold so they can please their master. and then there should be a fight of the sorts- Ouka hey, sry but i don't think I could do that... it seems a bit hard and for a more experianced artist who for now isn't me... also got some new pics of mokona!!- Ouka Hey! I love the Roomates so far! Can I just request something - That Ivy jokes more often, gets angrier easily, and threatens people with her axe =? IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 22:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh and I forgot - we can edit it cant we? Ill just add it to the story if thats the case (my memory sucks) ^ ^ IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 22:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) good story, but I'm sorry that i can't make that picture, I tried to find a pic fr the recolor but found nothing that could help me in doing it- ouka i must have missed this because i was out and i have no idea whats going on. im going to miss you a lot and if you want to stay in touch like with ouka then ill give you my email adress. ill be looking at your youtube account. good luck in whatever you do in the future IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 15:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) hey, i got an idea fr what happens next in the story ur doing. Maybe while they're making a plan to get the gold and what to do next, both Xion and Mokona suddenly flinch and look around as though something is wrong and when one of the group asks, maybe Belku or Gamerboy or someone notices that Xion's blind eye has become slitted like a cat's eye and she's looking around with one hand at her sword (which no one noticed at first) and she says We've got company. The bad kind if I'm correct.- Ouka i will when i get an idea fr the next chapter yea, i will when a fight scene comes to mind.... Whenever that will be... So hows ur story goin? ill get around to it after dinner and find a pic or u could find one and I'll do it from there if u'd like... just find a pic of... Sonic (?) and bokkun that u like, put it on my talk page and ill do the pic hey, u should try this site to look for the picture... More of Xion's breakaway to come here ya go :3 ur drawing is set, shaded and ready, I still want u to e-mail me at my yahoo account- Ouka u could e-mail me (look at the mokona pic... he wants u to!!!) and u could tell me how much u like my chapter 4 of Xion's breakaway so far... and : Tōhō Seiryū is the name of her katana she can summon; the name means Azure Dragon and it channels her electricity- Ouka i used from the sonic comics fr the monkey character and the other two robots r other badniks form the archiesonic comics... here's a link to them Roster Robot (meant to type rooster), monkey robot, and rabbit robot Don't mess with Xion when she her sword around- Ouka it's similar to ur Roomates stories except it's gonna be about the mobians of Angle Island High School. Prom, gym, love, dates, break ups, gossip, science fair, big tests, the first day, spring break, winter break and the lot; im gonna start on it later on.. and the chat does suck after awhile... it hates me is all. Also im gonna make a page for Neon and Emy later on- Ouka well, how about they get lucky with some snags and catch some food to eat and right when they're eating, Xion's right eyes does what i told u about earlier and she stands to her feet with one hand on her sword. Then twelve large ice demons in the form of wolves with needle spiked fur jump out of the woods and attack the group, forcing them to fight. I like how it looks in my head- Ouka Hey Gamerboy Ive done the picture! IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 16:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) hey, i read ur new addition to the roomates story and i liked how it went.... I bet Kurogane freaked the freak out.... hee hee... I hope Belku survived that... fall? I added more to my xion's breakaway story, u should read it sometime... :3- Ouka i like ur newest addiction! It's sweet, very nice- Ouka finally got to that request you asked for a while back... its not my best work because its free handed- Ouka About the Roomates 2 Video I am interested, I will get the pics done ASAP Kamakazi Ghost 12:32, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ill try to get them done in time, but it will take a while to do them; u can also use the pics on their pages- ouka Here's the pics, it may not be my best work. But I think they look pretty good and it only took an hour and a half! Sorry about how much space this took btw. Kamakazi Ghost 14:07, September 5, 2011 (UTC) i got a few of em done... only one more to do... yea!!!- ouka kurogane 1.PNG kurogane 2.PNG kurogane 3.PNG kurogane and xion.PNG xion 17.PNG xion 18.PNG xion 19.PNG thnx!!! It took me most of the morning and i finished the last one - ouka hey, i looked at ur youtube videos and saw that u liked wicked... I LOVE that play, saw it twice!!! Nice job and r u gonna use the defying gravity song for one? I LOVED that song most of all of them- Ouka hey, just to answer your question, Kurogane is a vegitarian but will kill so his family and friends will eat and Xion is a skilled hunter so she can catch food even in a blizzerd or in a desert or anything like that... and Mokona doesn't eat at all Ouka-noir 19:06, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gamerboy I have some probelms featuring wigglies on the chat so sorry about leaving D= IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 21:21, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna try again so come of if ya like. Also thanks for reminding me about defying gravity now I cant stop watching your Defying Gravity video - Im hooked =D (No wonder triple Baka is moi theme) IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 21:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ugh these bloody wigglies are stopping me from messaging D=< IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 21:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I think I should leave the chat im getting attacked my wigglies IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 21:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) hey, just a q, but, when r u gonna do the video or add a chapter or something to your story? And when r u gonna add the idea i had?... today a cat scratched my hand when a kid was being mean to it and it looks like a vampire bit me... a little one i mean...- Ouka The chat hates my right now =< IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 22:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) a, its the idea where they leave the cabin to find some shelter further up the mountain before the storm returns and wind up finding demons instead. b, ill get to work on the Dr. Ivo pic. c, im not pissed off at u, take ur time... if i was rushed on something id punch them very hardly in the kidney... hoping they wont throw up blood. d, a cat SCRATCHED ME AND IT LOOKS LIKE A VAMPIRE BIT ME!!!!!- Ouka (Mokona looks cute in this pic!!!) hey, i made the pic u requested by my dumb computer didn't save it right... im sry.. I cant repeat that drawing... WAHHHHHHHH!!! (sobs uncontrolably)- Ouka.. =( i liked the video, very cute, i also like the what is this feeling one- ouka i got the pic back!!!! Thank you my computer loving mind!!! Here ya go!!!- Ouka thnx and my story on that will start soon as i get an idea sry, it isnt my best work ever- ouka , i liked ur gamevy pic as elfaba and fearo (gamevy is GamerboyXIvy) hey, ill work on the pic, it may take a bit longer than others.. and u should try and guess what the adventure of her life is. Can't wait to hear ur answer to it.. X3- Ouka ur waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay off on the plot. and just a bit of info, Sonic adored his younger sister and usually took care of her since they were temporarily orphnas (check out the archiesonic wiki on Sonic's early life) She has NIDS like Maria does and is usually sick; until she went to her school abroad and became a bit better. Sonic was depressed that she was gone and when she returened, Sally entroduced her to Ken (Ken Khan, AKA Monkey Khan). They fell in love and in this story (ur sworn to secracy!!!) he decided to... I bet u know the rest of it. the clues r in the story.... PS, here's the pic, dont think i did his shoes right though- Ouka I like the story so far, I just think u should show xion using her sword or electrokenesis, Felvin flying, 01's powers and strengths along with the rest of them. Maybe u can make something from that- Ouka hey dont worry about me, Ive been working on at least twenty or more stories currently and are still working on more- Ouka yea, well when something motivates you, you should strive to excel in it and never give up until you surpass your original motive and go beyond what you knew was there... My friend tells me, when it gets down to it, I can give some deep advice about a lot of things- Ouka Yeah, we can see you come on and type to us D= I'm not sure what to do cause this has happened to surge too =/ Pink-peril 20:45, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Dammit gamerboy quit the act, we can all see you Kamakazi Ghost 20:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok gamerboy I have no idea whether to believe you or not since theres nothing glitchy going on with the chat but if you arent I left because i gtg. If it IS a prank then stop being like the boy who cried wolf. Im the wolf and im not very friendly when im a wolf >=) *Evil Grin* IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 20:18, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gamerboy no offense but im not very fond of these new users what do you think of them? IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 21:26, September 23, 2011 (UTC) i liked the addition to the Gamer Party story... Xion's gonna thank him then try to kill him for saying that he'd kissed her... then give him a kiss.... only a small one though- Ouka no time wasted on my behalf- Ouka... By the way, stop appologizing to me so offten, its a sign of weakness no matter what the apology is for.. But by all means when I think uve done something to upset me, I'll tell u and then you may appologize.- Yet again, Ouka hey, loved the lattest addition to the story and u should check out my blog post, I'd think u'd like it- Ouka sure thing and just try to be your self, dont act like one of those bratty rich snobs i see on TV. Im thinking about starting up the story soon, could u spread the word around to other ppl on the wiki? I've got some things to do... reading and organizing my library of books... A hole thing of shelves- Ouka PS Nice pic of Belku... :3 I appreciate u using that one- Ouka woah! you fixed all the vandalism? Yeah, they vandalised alot ._. And i will do the picture at some point lol, after the place has been cleared up abit Oh yeah, I didn't get to say thanks for the picture you did for me. Thank you! =3 Pink-peril 19:30, September 26, 2011 (UTC) hey, when are u gonna make that Gamer Party video, im still waiting (and if u apologize, I'll CLOBER U!!!) Please reply :3 -Ouka my dog did that thing like u see on tv shows where they put their buts on the ground and drag theselves on a carpet... Its hillarius to see a chihuauh- :3 Ouka story update Hey, wrote more of Long Night of Horrors and I personally think its pretty good!! Please write me- Ouka PS, its isn't based off of Haunted Mansion. I'm just making up as I go, its getting close to halloween and I'm happy cause halloween is my favorite holiday!! thnx! the thing about asking them is that none of them are GUN agents.... Tee Hee- Ouka Yo gb! Long time no see, well anyway i made this Story, so ive put you and maniac in it hope thats cool with you... Red the hedgehog 15:05, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for adding me! :) I wasn't expecting any sort of adds, so thank you again. :) I didn't work for me when I tried it and Xena's told me it doesn't work for him either =/ So i don't know what's wrong with it lol Pink-peril 15:28, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully it'll start working at somepoint soon =< Pink-peril 15:33, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's doing the same for me too =/ I've tried resetting it too Pink-peril 15:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC) No, not yet lol, I haven't been able to get back to them yet lol =< And I hope the chat sorts itself out, it's getting annoying lol Pink-peril 18:26, October 9, 2011 (UTC) hey, im about to add a new part of Xion's Breakaway... FINALLY!!!! Anyways, if u have any suggestions, just give 'em to me!!- Ouka well, she and espio haven't actually gone on a date in a few months and she was considering breaking up with him until Lightning came along and she forgot about espio almost altogether- Ouka I like belku's better. N btw, srry i couldnt go on chat earlier, i had to go somewhere Surge the Lion 22:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Ooohh yeah! I remember you telling us that now lol, I forgot D= And sure you can use Cari =D Pink-peril 16:18, October 12, 2011 (UTC) SORRY FOR NOT REPLYING D: I prefer belkus =3 YAY MORE ROOMATES :D XD Belku's got a girlfriend IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 15:03, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Yea sure go ahead, lol now i'm interested to see ur story =P Surge the Lion 11:15, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Ya sure! I kno it'll be epic!! I'd love to co-star.... Oh have you read my new story legacy? Its about how red and blaze meet... it pretttyy cool so far, if u ask me... Red the hedgehog 11:43, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Is the chat working right now? because I cant see you and xena =< IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 21:25, October 21, 2011 (UTC) PS: Im gonna try my laptop im on the computer right now Hey Gb! I was thinking res is pyrokinectic.. do you think at one point the story he uses his powers? Sry if sound pushy... Red the hedgehog 12:45, October 24, 2011 (UTC) THE CHAT HATES MOI D: I cant see you and xena IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 21:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Image copyright issue Hi, I'm contacting you because you are the most recently active admin here. I've had a complaint that File:Mira_16_(fin).PNG is a copy of this image and so the uploader didn't have permission to add it. Please can you look at this, and delete if necessary. Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny 20:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC)Hi there!It's me EMERALD!I've got something for you! About the chara for the Sonic C project, what do you think of Dr. Ivo? Lol waiting for a reply xD Frozina 17:35, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny 19:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Hello! im EMERALDGREENY! Heres the skeleton of JET THE HAWK: BYE!Emeraldgreeny 19:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, if I can. Can u tell me exactly what u want me to draw, please?- Ouka Hey, GB! I was wondering if u'd let me use a character or two of urs for a story I'm gonna post here and one devinatart. My chara Ronee is going to be in it along with Scooter (Pink's chara) and it is mainly setted in Egypt. Sometimes is Paris, France and Italy along with Greece. If ur interested, please message me the links to the charas. You can check it out so far by looking up Quest for the Sacred Jewels -Ouka Hiya lol =3 Yeah, I would wire up to the router but my brother's nicked it, So i'm stuck with it being trigger happy -.- Pink-peril 18:38, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks =3 xD If he keeps looking at it won't that make it worse? The kids don't even have any names yet lol Pink-peril 19:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, is it ok if i use gamer in a story? Surge the Lion 21:34, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny 21:16, December 9, 2011 (UTC)Hi! im emerald! look! its actually gona be a bunch of stories, all like different spom missions n stuff Surge the Lion 19:47, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank yopu so much, that picture took me a long while!! I am glad that you like it!! XD I love it when people tell me what they think of my artwork, so I don't think that your comment was a waste of my time!! Mitena the WereHedgeWolf 18:07, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure lol xD, though i'm probably also going to draw some stuff for people for christmas lol (cause I can't give you guys much else lol xD) so i dunno how long i might take lol *steals gamerboy and climbs up tree* 8D Anti-Beta: -.-'' Get down from there right now and give Gamer back'' D8 But he looks so cute Anti-Beta: D8< Don't make gravity be the one to force you out *kicks tree* You're just jealous because you haven't got him xD Anti-Beta: D8< *knocks me and gamer out the tree* Pink-peril 18:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) *attempts to grab it but Anti-Beta grabs it first* Me: Nyeeeh D8 Anti-Beta: D8< *hits me* Me: D8< Don't be abusive to your creator Anti-Beta: >.> Just cause Racquett is a pushover doesn't mean I am Me: Oh that reminds me >8D mental abuse time! *skips off to look for Racquett* Anti-Beta: *turns to Gamer* Well It looks kinda cute, Thanks =) Pink-peril 15:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Wich program do you use to recolor pictures, actually? :? Frozina: *Noms popcorn* at 15:37, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm Back Hey GB. What's up?- Ouka Not much on my behalf, just trying to get through school and read the War Horse book for a club I'm in. Have you seen the pic I added to my Ouka page yet? What do you think of it?- Ouka I can try over winter break, but no promises- Ouka And Thnx Yo gb! Check out my christmas story and give me some feedback. I wanna know how im doing on it....Link Red the hedgehog 17:33, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey i gotz a picture request. do u think u could do a pic of surge n gamer? (also how's gamer and anti-beta's relationship going?) Surge: Ah i see. Me: Nice job on the pic. (also has pink been on lately? i've been tryign to talk to her but cant get a chance) Surge the Lion 22:58, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Merry early christmas gamer. =3 Surge the Lion 19:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I made a picture of Belku. I Hope you like it. O.e A droid is following me - Frozina 12:22, December 27, 2011 (UTC) HELP!!!!!!!!!!! Hey... GIVE ME SOMETHING TO DRAW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Ouka =) KK, here's ur pic! (before and after)- Ouka Hey gamer just wondering, do you have an xbox? Also do you think i contribute to the wiki enough? Surge the Lion 05:48, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny 20:40, January 4, 2012 (UTC)Hi! im EMERALDGREENY! i have a present for you! look! Have you heard of SOPA and PIPA? Surge the Lion 21:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny 14:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC)Hi! Im emeraldgreeny! I have to tell u... i found a glitch on hope u can do something ^^ Eh it's fine lol, I haven't been online much either lol ^^; And sure i'll try and get the picture done soon lol =3 Pink-peril 16:44, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, gamer, how've u been? ^^ Surge the Lion 04:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC) by the way do you have skype? if so what's your account on there? Surge the Lion 04:18, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Scary Fact Dude did you hear about the shoot-out that took place in Denver Colorado at the theatre during the midnight premiere of "The Dark Knight Rises?" Some guy entered the theatre equipped with state-of-the-art firearms and body armor, he just wreaked havoc on everything within close enough proximity D8 Its absolutely horrible, ludicrous, irrational, and obviously solved nothing Dx what kind of people do stuff like that? Carefulspoon (talk) 22:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Well personally I think there's a pattern between the shooting massacre and the movie =< in the Batman comic books Bane, the primary villain of the Dark Knight Rises, did the exact same thing, went into a heavily populated area suited in armor while carrying a large variety of firearms in which he used to erradicate everything in his path-sometimes i think people can't fathom the difference between reality and fiction =/ that's my interpretation of people who perform such atrocious stunts like that anyway...Carefulspoon (talk) 03:09, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Randomness 8P hey gamer, listen i just wanted to apologize for completely cutting you off on the chat, my signal was all messed up either from the storm, which is still taking place, or just because my computer is having a severe lung failure =/ i know we were in the middle of a very serious discussion and again, I'm sorry DX off topic, can belku be in the comic im now officially addicted in making? X3 Carefulspoon (talk) 23:18, July 24, 2012 (UTC) No you may not ask what i plan to do with him lol >83 but I'll tell you anyway because im sweet like that XD he's just gonna be one of the guards that has to be distracted while Peliper makes his way through a confidential location to seek an audience with Ms. Umbra, whom is unaware that Peliper is her nephew. Of course Belku's diversion is going to lead to a more elaborate exposition than was originally anticipated knowing him =3 I'll stay loyal to his personality lol X3 Carefulspoon (talk) 02:07, July 25, 2012 (UTC) WAIT WHEN DID YOU GET OFF THE CHAT D8 i never see you when you join "or" when you leave. your a friggin ninja!!! Carefulspoon (talk) 18:45, July 26, 2012 (UTC) man we just got spammed by (i counted) 4 different vandals -.o friggin ridiculous, I'll keep a lookout and see if any more are lingering here but geez, talk about overdoing it. Carefulspoon (talk) 04:07, July 31, 2012 (UTC) alright, done, I hope that helped D8 Carefulspoon (talk) 04:11, July 31, 2012 (UTC) alright, you deal with the trolls then and I'll continue to delete the page they keep submitting so i can hinder their efforts D8 Carefulspoon (talk) 04:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC) there hasn't been any activity that results in inconvenience for the past THREE MINUTES 8'"D did we get them all''' Carefulspoon (talk) 04:32, July 31, 2012 (UTC)''' Hello amigo, guess who (I'll put signature), I was curious about your Skype info, finally got it, but only the IM thing- just curious Ouka-noir (talk) 20:48, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Do ya mean Peterman?-Ouka your vandals are on the chat. Hey don't say sorry D8, you got nothing to be sorry about lol, it's just stupid timing and such 8C I know what i'll say is silly cause school sucks in general but i hope you have a good time at school (though i guess you'll see your real life buddies so i guess you probably will lol 8P) And today i realised i suck at smiling, i smiled at the damn party and got a big headache :I and i danced like this (minus trying to get the tube) with my parents. And look what the made me wear -.- ---- i felt like a posh lady =_= And i'll try to be happy, but only cause you told me to =P Pink-peril (talk) 00:02, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I though it would just leave a link D8 why did it leave the picture god dammit asfdgjdf Pink-peril (talk) 00:46, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gamer, I just want you to know something =3 -> lol i took a picture of my dog and decided to submit it X3 LOOK AT THE CUTE LIL CRITTER >8D SHE WILL STEAL YOUR SOUL Carefulspoon (talk) 04:30, August 5, 2012 (UTC) uh gamer...I don't mean to be paranoid or anything but you were on the chat for about a minute and then gone for like half an hour, afterwards you left. Did I say something to offend you? D8 If i did I'm sorry, I never meant any offense =< Carefulspoon (talk) 17:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) alright good ^^ sorry i just worry alot xD Carefulspoon (talk) 19:59, August 5, 2012 (UTC)